narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree of Ancestors (Uchiha Toushin)
The First Ancestor - Uchiha Jin Jin Uchiha (うちはチン, Uchiha Jin) was apart of the original Uchiha Clan, prior to their joining with the Senju Clan and founding of Konohagakure. During the Sengoku Jidai (戦国時代, "warring states period"); a centuries long battle between the various shinobi clans, which ultimately led to the establishment of the Hidden Villages, Jin and his brother Issai were known throughout the clan as the Twin Scarlet Dragons (倍紅龍, "baishuryuu"), for their impressive teamwork and combination katon and futon techniques. However after the advent of Uchiha Madara and the revelation of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and subsequently the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Uchiha clan began to degenerate as brothers fueded with one another in an attempt to obtain its power. Initially both Jin and Issai were disgusted with how their proud clan had fallen, and shortly left. However, not even Issai was free from the disease of corruption, and soon sought to claim what he believed was his birthright. And so they fought, in a vicious battle that nearly claimed both their lives. But Jin would arise victorous, ultimately killing his brother and awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan. Disgusted with the power that drove his brother mad, and the continued descent of his clan, Jin finally entered into a self-imposed exile, cutting all ties with the Uchiha, and turning the body of his brother, and consequently his eyes into ash - to prevent himself from falling prey to temptation. It would be several years later, that he would once more side with his brethren as part of a special Konoha task force, at the dawn of a conflict that threatened to destroy everything he had come to know and love - the First Great Shinobi World War. The war brought forth many changes within the Shinobi world, some of which were used as the basis for many modern day organizations. Uchiha Jin volunteered to become one of the first in the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They were considered the elite of Konoha's finest shinobi, tasked with extremely dangerous missions, gathering valuable intel, and performing high-level assassinations against key targets in the war. This unit would later form the basis for Konoha's ANBU division, their exploits, and mission successes proving the need for a dedicated force of exceptionally trained shinobi, that would become the standard today. By the end of the war, Jin had been driven nearly blind due to overuse of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Despite his contributions, he instead opted to remain in his exile, settling in a village near the border between present day Fire Country and Waterfall Country, where he married and sired his only son - Uchiha Raijin. The Second Ancestor - Uchiha Raijin Raijin Uchiha (うちは雷チン, "Uchiha Raijin") is the son of Uchiha Jin, born roughly five years after the end of the First Great Shinobi War. He inherited his fathers code of honor, and was regarded as a rather calm and collected individual. Despite the era of peace, Raijin was trained from a young age by his father, as both a means to keep his son entertained and to ensure that his son would be ready in the event of another war. Jin held no illusions that the peace they had attained was temporary, and despite his wife's protests continued to hone his own skills. He became a sort of folk hero, protecting the nearby villages from bandits, and helping to aid in any foreign or domestic cases, becoming a prominent member of the community. Raijin would soon take after his father, following in his footsteps, eventually growing into a hero in his own right. And like his father he too possessed a strong affinity for the Sharingan, awakening it when he was merely eight years old, and mastering it by the age of twelve. Although his training was informal, Raijin was a capable shinobi in his own right, quiet, reserved and dignified, he was the paramount Uchiha, albeit without the proverbial stick up his ass, ''being a rather humble person. Eventually his era of peace would soon come to an end, as neighboring nations grew increasingly hostile. Every country's economic state was quickly declining and with it, patience. Attacks became frequent, if not daily occurances, and soon the Hidden Villages began moving towards expanding their borders. It wasnt long until the Second Great Shinobi World War had begun. Many legends arose during this war, Hanzo the Salamander, the Sannin, and many others, their exploits, bringing forth a new age in the Shinobi world, forever immortalized in its history. Konoha was once again surprised to find a legend in the flesh, the son of the Scarlet Dragon - Uchiha Raijin and like his father he enlisted into Konoha's ANBU division. His application? He infiltrated an enemy encampment, securing valuable intel on their movements, enemy positions and supply lines. He even went as far as forcibly create several sleeper agents through the use of his Sharingan's Hypnosis, granting Konoha a break in several of their operations. Of course, he had to repeat such exploits many times before he had their trust, but eventually he was brought into the fold of the ANBU, becoming a living legend earning his own moniker - ''The Immortal Black Flame (仙人炎, "sennin honoo") for his Armor of Amaterasu, a Katon jutsu that coalesced its flames into a sheet of armor covering his body. An extremely potent combination when used in combination with his Wind Release. Later during the war his father Uchiha Jin brought this might to bear, aiding the Border Patrol Officers against enemy attacks. For years he defended his home from sneak attacks, and enemy special tactics groups. But died valiantly, in an epic battle, immolating an entire battalion with the black flames of Amaterasu, along with his body. And thus began the tragedy of this family, while the war had been won, Raijin paid the price for his efforts losing both his father and his sight to the effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Following in his fathers footsteps he too returned to his families self-exile, only answering the call whenever there was war. He returned, and he too married and had a son - Uchiha Raitou. The Father - Uchiha Raitou Raitou Uchiha (うちは雷トウ, "Uchiha Raitou") is the son of Uchiha Raijin, born only a few years after the end of the Second Great Shinobi War. To Be Continued... Trivia *Uchiha Jin would be the first in his family line to begin the tragedy of manifesting the Mangekyou Sharingan, being drawn into a war, and ultimately driven blind by its overuse by the war's end. However he would pass on a legacy of honor, and kinship to his son, and grandsons, and helping to codify a foundation upon which his children could draw from, when they were weak, lost or needed strength. *Including Uchiha Jin, his son and grandchildren all inherit the Fire, and Wind nature releases. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Uchiha Clan